


Fever

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Peter is a giant baby when he gets sick.





	Fever

Peter had been gone for all of five minutes and already you had ran through the entire house, none of the windows opened and going out the front door only led to entering the back door.

There was no way out.

Experimentally she tossed a grape out the front door and ran to the back to see if the grape came back the way she did, but the grape wasn’t again. Then to verify her suspension she threw out an apple and found that it too didn’t re-enter the house.

It seemed that only she couldn’t leave this house.

What good did that do you? Just standing in the doorway you could see only woods, no noise from passing by cars or even foot traffic, it appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

Still she had to try something, anything to try and get out of here.

With a new sense of determination you ran back into the bedroom and rummaged through the night stand and found a pen but no paper. Damn magically conjured house, there is always something wrong or missing.

You looked everywhere in all the rooms before you finally gave up on paper, maybe you could find something else and throw it out so that someone would hopefully find it and realize something was up.

Whatever you used needed to be something Peter wouldn’t notice was missing, and that you could throw easily.

Suddenly you remember finding out that the closet of the bedroom Peter had transported all of her clothes and shoes.

Luckily she had a pair of white flats that you never wore, so you were surprised that they were not magically left behind. Peter wouldn’t notice them missing and if he did see the shoe outside of the barrier you could just say you threw it at him after he left.

With all the strength you could muster she threw the shoe out of the front door and watched it disappear in the air.

For a moment you stood there in the doorway and watched for a moment for any signs of movement, but nothing happened.

Maybe Peter really had put this house smack in the middle of nowhere so that no one would ever even be near it to see anything you threw out of it. Full of utter disappointment and downright despair, you closed the door and decided now was as good a time as any to try and find something to put on the bruises forming on your shoulders where Peter had grabbed you.

Just as you were at the top of the stairs you heard a bang on the door.

Were you surprised by how fast you got down those stairs? Yes. were you ashamed of it? Not at all.

You swung that door open so fast and hard that you were almost sure that you’d ripped the damn thing off the hinges.

Your shoe was back right at the foot of the door where you could pick it up.

There was some writing on the bottom of the shoe and immediately your eyes began to water as you read the words.

Past my last day

You would recognize those words anywhere, they were your families words. Those were the words your father put into his wedding vows, the words your mother sewed into your baby blanket before she lost her life giving birth to you.

It meant that you were family, family would love that you past the day they all died, from the great unknown space called the after life.

‘Dad.’ you sobbed.

Your dad was out there, probably right there in front in front of you, but the barrier kept you from seeing him, same way it probably kept him from seeing you.

None of that mattered, you knew he was there, he knew you were here; your dad found you and you knew that he would save you.

Full of hope you ran back up the stairs to the bedroom and put everything back to the way it had been, if your dad had found you then that meant he would have the Charmings, the Evil Queen, and Felix helping to him. 

If all of them were working to save then you had faith that they would, all you had to do was try to survive Peter with as little physical damage as possible.

It was clear that Peter was obsessed with you, it showed in the way he approached you late at night in your room, how he kept pursuing. Luckily it also seemed he was also obsessed with the idea of you wanting him back, he wanted you to willing choose to be with him, maybe you could bank on him not doing anything too harsh so long as you resisted.

You were certainly not going to fall for the Stockholm Syndrome crap.

That aside Peter also practically attacked her this morning when she rejected his breakfast, so i was going to be a thin line you would be treading on from here on out. By no means did you consider yourself a psychologist, but you did take the class last year and you paid attention well enough to know that Peter was not right in the head.

What you didn’t know was that in the middle of the deli aisle Peter was thinking the exact same thing.

Obviously he couldn’t just walk in there as he was, the boy the entire town now knew was Rumple’s father, the previous leader of the Lost Boys and the Witch Doctor’s new prisoner. With his powers returned he was able to disguise himself as a middle aged man he had seen in the park once.

As he gathered things in his basket he thought over what he had done.

He did not mean to do that.

In all honesty he didn’t even realize how hard he was grabbing her until he had heard her whimpering and seen such genuine fear in her eyes.

Fear of him.

Peter had seen fear in every form there was and he did love it, the feeling that he had that kind of power over someone. 

He didn’t want (Y/N) to be afraid of him.

More than anything he wanted her to look at him with soft eyes and a big smile, he wanted to hear her say that she was happy that he was around. If only because she had never said those words, at least not to him.

A least not genuinely, not the way she meant it when she speaking with that insect Felix. Whenever she said good morning to them all at breakfast she would say to all of them, but she would look at Felix first, then she’d smile to her father and that was it. She would just sit down and look at what was on the table or she’d start cooking, not giving him so much as a glance.

What made it worse was that she didn’t even seem to notice she was doing it, she just didn’t consider him worth the kindness or even fear him enough to be cautious of him.

Maybe that was why he found himself so obsessed with her so suddenly, or the fact that no matter what power he had or what transformations he went through he was still a man. A man with needs that he had been ignoring for centuries upon centuries on Neverland. Not that there was anything physically wrong with him that kept him from taking care of those needs, it’s just that there was always something more important to do. He had a camp to run, a grand master plan and a literal timer on his life.

Now things were different, he had been here for nearly four months and all he’s been able to do is mix two measly potions and sit in a room and think about one girl.

Almost overnight (Y/N) had become the one thing he wanted in this miserable realm that he was trapped in. All he wanted was her, he didn’t want to destroy the place, in fact he had come to find it quite charming with all its convenient little machines. Hell half the things he used his magic for could be done effortlessly with most machines, but that wasn’t the point of it.

Peter Pan was magic, what the hell was he without it?

As Peter moved onto the next aisle he saw a young couple holding hands, once he would have found it hilarious to send a wave of magic and make the boy piss his pants so much that it ruined the poor girl’s shoes. Now all he felt was envy, that could have been him and (Y/N) but instead he was here alone and she was probably in the house looking at the bruises he had put on her body.

With a mountain of thoughts to sort out Peter finished his shopping and got in line, an annoying thing that he hated going through with (Y/N) when she took him and Felix along with her on errands.

He paid for his groceries with a card that he had whipped up and went on his way, turning into an alley. He couldn’t very well carry so many groceries all the way through town and into the woods where the house was hidden without attracting attention.

In the alley Peter double checked to be sure no one was around or looking before he vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

When the smoke cleared he was greeted with the sight of the house he had made for him and (Y/N) to live in. It truly had been the first thing he used his magic for when it was returned to him. The overwhelming need he felt to have a place that would be just for him and her was the only thing on his mind when the magic came rushing through his body. 

Peter found himself just looking at the house, avoiding walking in, and seeing her; he was finding himself feeling something he could hardly even recognized.

Regret.

He regretted hurting her, and in his blackened heart he knew that he was sorry but he didn’t know how to apologize.

Suddenly he remembered something very important, something that made him begin walking to the porch.

Peter Pan never fails.


End file.
